Referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, there is illustrated a known wire cutting apparatus for cutting such a wire as an electrode used in an electric spark machine, which has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H. 6-297230.
This wire cutting apparatus includes a motor M, a rotary cutter mounting base b and a fixed blade fitting plate c, which are disposed on frame a of the apparatus. The motor M rotates a rotary cutter d mounted on the base b. Thereby, a wire (continuous elements) W is cut by both a cutting edge e.sub.1 of a fixed blade e mounted in the plate c and a plurality of cutting edges d.sub.1 of the rotary cutter d.
However, it generates an undesirable vibration and a very annoying noise that the edges d.sub.1 of the rotary cutter d makes contact with the edge e.sub.1 of the fixed blade e when the wire W is cut. Moreover, this causes rapid wears in the edges d.sub.1 and e.sub.1. In addition, the contact of the edges d.sub.1 and e.sub.1 makes a shaft bearing of the rotary cutter d wear away quickly, causing a gap in the shaft bearing to produce a bigger vibration and noise. Thus, the known apparatus has such disadvantages.
In such known cutting apparatus, the cutting edge e.sub.1 of the fixed blade e contacts with the edge d.sub.1 of the rotary cutter d in the cutting operation. Being mutually contacted, the wire W may not be cut completely but may be bent at the cutting edge e.sub.1 of the fixed blade e. Thus, the operation may not accomplish smooth continuous cutting of the wire.